


she knows a little bit of something

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Knowing Jon Snow, it would've taken him years to make his damn move on Sansa. Naturally, his friends aren't gonna stand for it.





	she knows a little bit of something

Jon will not claim that he's ever been smooth when it comes to making a move on Sansa, but it feels like he's even worse now, sitting across from her at a coffee shop.

It's meant to be a group hang, as Robb had told him. His best friend of fifteen years even made an event page on facebook, ridiculous as he is, to check how many of their friends are gouig. 

He could’ve still said no, like he usually does to these things, but he waited until Sansa responded to the event before choosing the ‘going’ option himself.  And now it's exactly three in the afternoon, the agreed upon time of meet-up, when texts from his friends starts to flood his phone, claiming that they couldn't make it.

They're all very lousy excuses, as far as he can tell:

 **Robb**  
Something came up. SO. SORRY..

 **Sam**  
Wait, the coffee thing is today? I thought it was for next week. Sorry, I can't. Gilly needs my help with something. You guys enjoy, though.

 **Arya**  
Oops, just realized that coffee shop group hangs aren't my thing. Peace.

And then there's Theon who just sent him a winky face emoji, which -- at least one of their friends is honest.

Not that he's complaining, really. He appreciates the gesture, just... a heads up would've been nice. Then again, a head’s up wouldn’t have made a difference; he wouldn’t have felt any less obvious about the whole thing.

He out his phone back in his pocket and turns to Sansa with a sheepish smile. "I guess no one else could make it."

She snorts, dropping hers on the table. "I guess not."

He gives her a sheepish smile. "Sorry you're stuck with me. We could, um -- " he cleared his throat. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

He lifts a shoulder. "I'm not exactly fun to hang out with."

She scoffs, like his statement personally offends her. "I wasn’t expecting you to entertain me, Jon.” And when all he can do is keep smiling sheepishly at her, she adds: “I guess this is the time I tell you asked them not to show up.”

It takes a second, but he gets there.

Still, all he can muster is: “What?”

She gives him a smile, this small and shy turn of her lips that makes his heart go wild. 

“I figured leaving it up to you would take too long,” she tells him teasingly. “I thought maybe this time it wouldn’t hurt to go after what I want.”

 

 


End file.
